


Raven

by tashaxxxxxx



Series: Large Families [2]
Category: Filth (2012), Penelope (2006), The Last King of Scotland (2006), Trance (2013), Wanted (2008), Welcome to the Punch (2013), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashaxxxxxx/pseuds/tashaxxxxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles introduces Raven to his brothers for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hit a dead end on 'Large Families' so have decided to create a few one shots to do with that fic as a way of getting back into understanding what I wrote. Sorry, but I hope this is alright as I have a few more ideas though 'Large Families' is not discontinued, just on hiatus for a while as I don't want to spoil the fic by writing it when I don't know what to write

When Charles first found raven in the kitchen, posing as his mother, he had been fascinated by the idea that there was someone like him in the world. All this time thinking he was alone, because he was wasn't he. None of his brothers could understand what having telepathy was lie and the probably never would. And now raven was here. Raven who was just like him, albeit her uniqueness shone through in a completely new and interesting way. 

Regardless of what he thought, however, Charles knew convincing his brothers to let her stay would be a challenge. 

The night Charles met raven the only other people in the house was his mother and Wesley. Max had gone to pick Bruce up from the airport, where the older had been returning from Edinburgh. Bruce had moved there when he was 16, much to the chagrin of Charles and gladness of Wesley. His twin and older brother had never gotten on well. Actually, no one but Charles and max could seem to have a decent conversation with the oldest Xavier. But that was diverting from the point.  
Simon and Johnny had decided to go with max while Nicholas, never one to be left behind, had insisted on coming also. That left his 4 brothers at the airport, waiting for Bruce whose flight had been delayed.

Wesley, unsurprisingly, had been grounded and told not to leave his room. This left Charles to be the one to find raven. Thinking back on it, Charles thought that if not for his telepathy no one would have realised raven had been in the kitchen that night.  
Right now, Charles was watching the younger blue skinned girl eating the sandwich he had made. She seemed tonnage decided Charles wasn't a threat as she had stopped watching him mistrustful and instead was devouring the sandwich ravenously. "Do you want another?" Charles asked, getting a shy shake of the head in answer. 

"Can I really stay?" Raven suddenly asked after a minute of awkward silence. 

"Of course. You can stay as long as you want to." Charles said, at that moment deciding he would do everything in his power to help raven.

......................

Wesley had been half asleep when he heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Thinking it was Charles; he jumped out of the bed and flung open the door. Instead of seeing Charles, though, he saw a blue skinned girl. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Wesley said as the girl jumped away from him, her appearance changing. Wesley had to rub his eyes, thinking he was daydreaming. 

"Why do you keep swearing when you know mother will just ground you again?" Charles hissed, appearing from around the corner with food. 

"You could always make her forget I swore. Now when's this?" Wesley repeated, glaring at the cowering girl. 

"Wesley this is raven. Raven this is my twin Wesley." Charles said, introducing the two of them. "Raven is going to be staying with us." Charles stated, making Wesley frown in confusion. 

"She can't stay." Wesley almost yelled but then remembered their mother was upstairs so whisper yelled it which didn't really have the same effect. 

"Raven doesn't have an anywhere to go and I promised." Wesley couldn't help but roll his eyes because that was just so very Charles to do something without thinking it through properly. 

With a glare in raven and Charles' direction, Wesley stormed away from the two and back into his bedroom. It didn't matter that he knew he was being childish because Wesley really didn't care. 

................................

Raven didn't know what to make of Charles or his brother as she followed Charles into his room. She'd only come into the mansion because she was hungry and thought it was big enough for her to enter unnoticed. Instead she'd met Charles who could talk to her in her head. He'd said she wasn't alone. Raven had never belonged and maybe that was why she was so eager to listen to Charles. Either way, meeting Wesley had put her on edge once more. 

"Just ignore Wesley, he's an idiot sometimes." Charles' voice brought her back into awareness again. 

"He didn't like me." She replied and Charles frowned then before answering. 

"He can't not like you." Charles replied, grinning at raven. "I like you."

"Why?" Raven couldn’t understand it. No one ever said they liked her they thought she was a freak because she was blue. And yet here Charles was saying he did after knowing her for not very long. 

"Because you're nice."

"Your can't know that." Raven supplied but Charles just shook his head. 

"I can read your mind so yes I do know that." 

"So you can see all the bad things I've done." Raven said, referring to the fact she'd stolen and that she didn't even have an education.  
Charles seemed to have picked up on her thoughts as he said, "you only did it because you had to. And I can teach you to read and write." Charles said, grinning at raven that couldn't help but smile back. 

"I'll stay, but only for a little while." Raven said. A little while didn't matter that much and Charles seemed nice. Maybe she could stay for a little, if only to be able to get decent food for a few nights. 

............

The new next morning during dinner, Charles sat at his usual place with raven next to him. He expected Wesley to sit on his other side, like he always did but Wesley just ignored him as he glared at raven. Raven was sitting nervously next to Charles as she watched Wesley. Charles couldn't help but feel a little lost, having never fallen out with his twin before. He was sounded to having Wesley agree with him all the time that this feeling was extremely disconcerting. And Charles new raven was the cause but he most definitely was not going to make her leave. 

At that moment, their mother walked into the kitchen. She took one look at raven, who was still blue and frozen in place and froze. Thinking quickly, Charles pushed his mind out more to his mother, making her think raven belonged there. It took a moment but his mother quickly took on the same blank look she gave all over children and carried on walking past them. Raven was watching Charles with wide eyes as Wesley glared at him. 

"Max is going to be passed." Charles shrugged as raven looked at them confused. 

"Who’s max?" 

"One of our brothers?" Charles explained as raven looked at him in confusion. She was obviously afraid of what max might think of her so Charles quickly sent a reassuring thought towards her. 

"Do you have lots of brothers?" Charles nodded. He spent the remained of breakfast telling raven all about Simon, Johnny and Nicholas' antics, which seemed to calm raven down considerably. In fact raven seems excited to meet them. Charles could just hope they would like her as much as he did.


	2. Chapter 2

As the car drove into the mansion, max couldn't help the sigh of relief. At times like this he remembered why he avoided spending any alone time with his 3 youngest brothers and older brother. It didn't help that they'd spent the last 6 he's in an airport waiting for said older brother, leaving hi, to entertain 3 children. All of who thought running around yelling was good behaviour. By the time Bruce appeared, max had wished he'd left Simon, Nicholas and Johnny with Charles and Wesley.   
Nicholas and Johnny jumped out of the car just as the car cruised into a stop. "Hey." Max shouted but Bruce only snorted as Johnny and Nicholas ran around the side of the house. 

"No point little brother." Bruce said as he climbed out of the car and grabbed his bag. Simon shrugged at max before jumping out of the car, running after Johnny and Nicholas. Max couldn't do anything but sigh in frustration. Just once, he would appreciate some help from his older brother. 

Before max could say anything else, however, Wesley came running out of the mansion. "Charles made mum think something." 

"Slow down." Max said, unsure of what was wrong with Wesley. 

"Charles finally went against his posh English attitude." Bruce snorted as max processed what Wesley had said. 

"What did he do and why?" Wesley opened his mouth but max interrupted, saying. "Slowly." 

"There’s this girl Charles found her in the kitchen and Charles said she could say so when mother came down this morning Charles made her think she belonged there." Wesley finished, making both older brothers share a confused look. 

Finally, Bruce spoke up. "What girl?"

.....................

Simon rolled his eyes as Nicholas and Johnny jumped through the open window, almost knocking the vase off the table just by the window. "You better not break anything." 

"No one will notice." Johnny replied, grabbing Simon by the arm and pulling him along after him and Nicholas. 

"I'm hungry." Nicholas announced, running around the corner towards the kitchen. 

"Then find something to eat." Simon said, regretting it as soon as he said it. The last time Johnny and Nicholas were set loose on the kitchen they made a complete mess and Simon was the one who got in trouble because, according to Max and Bruce, he was in charge of the two youngest brothers.

As Simon rounded the corner after Johnny and Nicholas, he collided head on with the two brothers, who were standing in front of a strange girl, staring straight at her. “Raven?” Charles’ voice called around the corner and the girl averted her gaze from them, turning to face a grinning Charles. 

“You’re slow Charles.” The girl, Raven said, getting a laugh from Nicholas. On hearing the sound, Raven whipped her head to face Nicholas who only shrugged as if unsure what to say. 

“I’m Johnny.” Johnny didn’t seem to have the same concerns, grinning straight at Raven who smiled shyly, moving towards Charles. “This is Simon and Nicholas.” 

“I can speak for myself.” Nicholas interrupted, jumping in front of Raven with a huge grin on his face. “Hello, I’m Nicholas, the favourite brother.” 

“A pain in the arse you mean.” Bruce’s voice carried around the corner, making Charles and Raven jump. “And you have a lot of explaining to do Charles.” 

……………………..

"Charles, what were you thinking?" max asked as Charles stood in front of his two older brothers. 

"Why can't raven stay?" Charles asked. Raven was standing outside of the room and Charles knew she could hear every word of their conversation. He also knew she was tempted to run and the only thing stopping her from doing so was Charles' kindness the night before. 

"Raven must have a home of her own to go to." max started but Charles interrupted. 

"She doesn't have anywhere to go that's why she came here looking for food." max sighed in frustration and Charles could tell from the older mind that he wasn't pleased with Charles' attitude. In fact the older had hoped that Charles would listen to him rather than argue. 

"If you're that interested in looking after someone we'll get you a dog." Bruce said but charles only glared in answer. 

"Who's going to look after her Charles? Unless you've forgotten I'm the one looking after all of you now." Charles didn't answer, only looked down at his shoes guiltily. What max said was true. Their mother wasn't any good at looking after them and their step father was more often than not away from the house. And with Bruce now living in Edinburgh that left max the only responsible, kind of, adult looking after Charles and his brothers. 

"I'll help and raven won't be any bother. Please, you can't make her leave." Charles knew he was begging at this point but he didn't want to make raven leave. He had promised he'd look after her and that is exactly what he intended to do. 

"Fine," max finally said. "But only if raven agrees." 

"and you're going to have to make mum believe raven's her daughter or something." Bruce added, getting an enthusiastic nod from Charles. 

"I will." 

............. 

Raven stood outside the room, nervously listening to Charles and his brothers talk. She wanted to stay if only because of Charles but at the same time all she wanted to do was run, not wanting to have to be pushed out of another family. "can we play?" Nicholas' voice suddenly appeared behind raven, making her turn and switch away from her blue form. The younger frowned, saying "No you have to be blue." raven hesitated before switching back, getting a wide smile from Nicholas. "So we can play?" raven nodded, following Nicholas outside. 

Simon and Johnny were standing around with a football between them and Nicholas ran over to them. "you're on my team raven." Johnny shouted, grabbing raven's arm and pulling her towards the other two brothers. 

Soon the three brothers and raven were kicking the ball around and raven was having more fun than she had in years. "Wesley you have to play." Nicholas suddenly shouted, causing raven to shy away from them still remembering Wesley attitude towards her the night before. 

Wesley frowned but at that moment Charles appeared next to Wesley, doing a brilliant imitation of Nicholas as he dragged Wesley towards the 4 of them. As soon as Charles reached raven he grabbed onto her hand and raven, much to her surprise, grabbed back. Wesley frowned at the two but didn't say anything as Bruce and max wandered over. 

"You can staying you want to raven." max said, getting a large grin fro Charles, Nicholas, Johnny and Simon. Wesley and Bruce both stayed expressionless but Wesley seemed to be fighting back a smile on seeing the happiness coming from Charles. 

As it was raven was a little shocked, not having expected Charles' brothers to actually let her stay. "I would like to." she said, shyly moving closer to Charles who immediately pulled her into a one armed hug. 

"you can have the room next to me then." Simon stated, getting a glare from Nicholas. Raven looked at him in confusion, not having much contact with Simon. "My room's close to Charles and far enough away from these two idiots that you won't get a headache." 

"No, raven can have the room next to me and Charles." Wesley announced, though a little quietly. Nicholas went to protest but Bruce gave him a glare which even raven thought was a little fighting. 

"you can sleep wherever you want to." max promised and raven nodded. Just at that moment, Nicholas and Johnny who must have gotten bored at some point, jumped at Simon and max respectively, dragging them towards their abandoned game. 

"now we all have to play." Nicholas demanded, gaining another glare from Bruce. 

"You have to, to Bruce." Charles stated and raven could see the secretive look Charles and Wesley shared as the older brother nodded. 

"Charles made Bruce agree because otherwise he wouldn't. But he doesn't do it all the time, only on Bruce." Wesley muttered. He'd obviously started to warm a little to raven now that he realised Charles wasn't going to abandon him for her. 

"Okay." raven said, nervously jumping into the game. Soon it was like she'd never not been like them and raven couldn't help the happy feeling that night. She now had a family.


End file.
